Chocolate Fantasy
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Pure, unabashed smut. With chocolate :D OOC warning!


**Suspension of disbelief warning in place LOL  
**

**Premarital sex warning.**

**This is considerably more graphic and considerably less vanilla than any other (that I've read) STFBE adult fic! Consider yourself duly warned  
**

The blindfold was a little unnerving. Not being able to hear or see anything definitely put Sue out of her element. But she trusted Jack more than anything, and her hands were free; she could pull the blindfold off at any time.

Something cool touched her lips and she parted them. Flavor exploded on her tongue and she let out a slight moan. The small chocolate melted quickly, leaving a residual flavor that was dark and rich.

A glass was held to her lips next, Sue took a sip of the minty liquid, holding it in her mouth for a moment to clear her palate.

The glass was taken away and another chocolate was begging entry to Sue's mouth. She parted her lips again, drawing the treat in. This time the flavor was light and very sweet, not melting quickly, and Sue had to chew it. When she swallowed, the glass was back.

Chocolate after chocolate went into Sue's mouth, interrupted only by sips of minty liquid, and punctuated by sounds of ecstasy.

Finally warmth touched Sue's lips, leaving chocolate clinging to them. She opened her mouth, and shock made her eyes fly open, only to be blocked by the blindfold, as Jack's finger slipped in, chocolate covered and tasting better than all the previous treats rolled into one.

Sue sucked on his finger lightly, using her tongue to clean the chocolate off, but not letting go once she was done. She flicked her tongue over the tip of his finger, and his other hand came up, resting lightly on her lower thigh. Her teeth gently scraped against his skin; his fingers tightened against her leg, before slipping slightly higher.

One free hand lifted to pull the blindfold from her eyes, the other took hold of Jack's hand, holding it to her mouth and as she sucked on his finger. Sue's gaze met Jack's, burning together, heat infusing them both. Jack's hand slid higher. Sue's other hand dropped to Jack's holding it.

Jack froze, afraid he had gone too far, pushed Sue, ruined everything... He berated himself, yelling in his head. _Jack, you idiot! The second "sort of" date is not the time to be feeling up the woman you love!_ The internal castigation abruptly ended as Sue moved his hand higher on her thigh, now more than halfway to her hip.

"Sue?" Jack asked in a shaky voice, thankful she couldn't hear the tremor.

Meeting Jack's gaze directly, Sue engulfed Jack's finger before achingly slowly pulling away, her lips dragging slightly. "Let me," she whispered, raising her left hand from Jack's on her thigh and lightly brushing one finger along his jaw line.

Jack nodded mutely.

Sue slid off the kitchen chair to kneel in front of Jack, her thighs framing his. Watching her own hands, Sue rested them on his chest for a moment, before starting to move. At first, she only moved her hands around in small circles, then she ran them up to Jack's neck, before falling down to the waistband of his pants. Her fingers curled under the belt, tugging slightly, before moving back up. All the while, Sue watched her hands, eyes wide and dark, teeth holding her lower lip captive, blatant arousal written all over her.

Taking a deep breath, willing himself not to get aroused, Jack sat patiently - or not - in front of Sue. Finally, he reached up and grabbed her hands, stilling them. She looked up into his face. "Sue... you have no idea what you're doing to me, but-"

Sue cut him off. "I don't?" she raised an indignant eyebrow. "I know exactly what I'm doing to you, Jack." She shifted closer to him, lowering her voice. "I'm turning you on. I'm arousing you..." her voice dropped to a whisper, her lips brushing Jack's ear, hands resting lightly at the sides of his neck. "... making you hard."

She felt his groan against her palms, and pulled back, delighting in the naked need in his eyes. Her hands started moving again, unbuttoning Jack's shirt as they trailed down his chest. Finally the shirt was open and Sue's fingers were back at the waistband of his pants. She pulled the shirt out, ran her hands up his bare chest, and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, the fabric losing her interest as soon as it parted from Jack's skin.

Breathing deeply, Jack whispered, "Sue," taking her hands in his again. "What are you doing?"

With teasing eyes, Sue gave Jack a half smile. She leaned forward again, her t-shirt covered breasts brushing Jack's bare chest. "What do you want me to do?"

Giving in and giving up, Jack wrapped his arms around Sue, kissing her hard and twisting so she was on her back on the floor and he was pressing into her.

Sue wrapped her right leg around Jack's and her right arm over his arm, pulling hard and setting him off balance. Swiftly reversing their positions so that she was on top, Sue broke the kiss, straddling Jack's hips. They were both breathing heavily, and Jack was staring up at Sue with wide eyes, not having expected her smooth move.

Reaching back, Sue grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate from the table and set it beside Jack. "Don't touch," she warned softly, and Jack knew the command was in reference to both the chocolate, and Sue herself. He spread his arms out spread eagle, meeting Sue's eyes trustingly. Whatever she wanted to do to him or with him, he would allow.

Sue dipped a finger into the chocolate, swirling it around before bringing the finger to her lips, flicking her tongue out to taste the treat. She watched Jack's eyes following her every movement. As he avidly watched, Sue cleaned her finger, then returned to the bowl. This time, she brought the chocolate to Jack's face, smearing trails along his jawline, over the edges of his ears, and across his lips.

"Don't lick your lips," Sue whispered breathlessly. She sucked the remaining chocolate off her finger again, then leaned down, closing her lips over Jack's earlobe, and slowly working her way down across his jaw and over to his other ear, taking the chocolate with her with nibbles, flicks of her tongue and kisses. Eyes closed, Sue then moved to Jack's lips, using the slightest of movements to clean them, drawing out the process. When she sat up again, Jack had his eyes closed, and they were both breathing shallowly.

Waiting until Jack's eyes opened, Sue gathered more chocolate. Finally Jack's eyes opened, his breathing under control again. "Open your mouth," Sue gently commanded. Jack complied, and soon the chocolate rested on his tongue. Again, Sue leaned down, and her tongue sought out the chocolate. When it was gone, Sue deepened the kiss, exploring Jack's mouth, their tongues sliding together erotically.

Pulling back, Sue took a deep breath. More chocolate, this time to Jack's collar bones. When Sue was finished, she noticed Jack's hands tightly clenched into fists. _You'll need much more control, Jack, to make it through this_, she thought, smirking slightly. Jack caught the smile, giving Sue a questioning look, which she ignored.

This time, Sue took a bit of chocolate with each index finger, and smeared it over Jack's nipples. Sucking the chocolate off one finger, she offered the other to Jack. When both fingers were chocolate free, Sue bent over Jack's chest, putting meticulous care into cleaning the chocolate from him, even lingering a few moments before sitting back up. This time Jack's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists.

"How much self-control do you have, Jack?" Sue asked suddenly.

Jack opened his eyes, staring at Sue in disbelief. "Not much more," he rasped, wetting his lips.

"How much is not much? Five minutes? Ten? Half an hour?" She paused. "Can you last, Jack?"

It was a taunt, Jack knew it as much as he knew his own name. But that didn't help the surge of male ego that followed it. "I can always last," he boasted quietly.

Sue grinned, and Jack knew he was in trouble. "I hope so."

This time the chocolate smear was from the base of Jack's neck, to the edge of his pants, causing him to take in a deep breath when Sue finished her artwork. And artwork it was, chocolate in a straight line, bisecting Jack's torso, curling out along each rib, around his nipples, and along the edge of his pants.

Using both hands to prop herself up, Sue slowly made her way down Jack's body, feeling his chest rumble against her lips with his moans. A small nip when she reached his waistband had Jack's stomach clenching, the muscles jumping out in stark relief. Finally sitting up again, Sue met Jack's eyes, black with desire.

"You..." Jack cleared his throat. "You have chocolate on your lip."

Sue leaned over Jack. "Clean it off, please?" she asked politely.

Jack leaned his head up, dragging his tongue across Sue's lower lip, taking the chocolate as he went. Sue took a deep breath. Leaning back, she dropped her hands to Jack's waistband again, undoing the belt. Jack's head thudded against the floor as Sue's fingers brushed against him when she pulled his pants and boxers off.

More chocolate was scooped up, then Jack's head came off the floor, staring in almost disbelief at Sue. There was a playful twinkle in her eye, and Jack watched her smearing the chocolate over his erection. If she was putting chocolate on him, that meant... Jack watched as Sue's head lowered, and his eyes closed at the first warm touch.

The loud groan echoed through the whole apartment as Sue's mouth closed around Jack's erection. Slowly, with methodical movements, Sue consumed the chocolate. By the time she was finished, Jack's hips were rhythmically moving against her, burning eyes watching her every movement.

"Sue," Jack whispered hoarsely, "please."

Sue, her own breathing somewhat labored, nodded. Motioning for Jack to stay where he was, she quickly shed her clothing, then straddled his hips again. Taking his erection in hand, Sue took a deep breath, allowed a moment of nervousness, before steadily sinking down on him, moaning as she was filled for the first time, unused muscles stretching to accommodate him.

Jack's hands flew to Sue's hips, gripping tightly, starting to move her against him.

"No," Sue said firmly. "Jack, let go."

Eye confused, Jack complied. Sue grabbed his wrists, holding them out from his body as before. Moving her hands beside his shoulders, she braced herself as she started to move, slowly rising, then sinking back down, her eyes fluttering shut.

Sue dropped her head, Hair hanging down in a curtain, shielding both her and Jack's faces, swinging gently with her movements. Faster and harder, she moved, her breathing ragged, soft moans and cries escaping her throat. Jack was completely enthralled.

The pleasure getting the better of him, Jack let his eyes slide shut, focusing on the sensations that Sue's movements produced. Unable to stay still any longer, he thrust upward slightly, falling into a rhythm with her.

Sue shifted backward slightly, and cried out loudly. She arched her back, her eyes opening, unfocused. "Jack," she whimpered. "Jack, please..."

Knowing what Sue was asking, Jack moved one hand between her thighs, flicking a finger over her clit. Sue screamed, climaxing around him, pulling his own orgasm from him. They shuddered together, crying out, eyes locked.

When their pleasure abated, Sue collapsed atop Jack, breathing deeply, still trembling. Jack wrapped his arms around her. _I love you, Sue_, he thought to himself.

"Jack... I love you."


End file.
